Ash y May en Slaking Kong
by gon99
Summary: este es una historia basada entre un capitulo de pokemon y una pelicula clasica
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nuevo en esto y antes de empezar debo decir que mi historia no tendrá muchos capítulos ya que he visto otros fanfic que son muy largos tienden a no terminarlos y dejarlos a los lectores en suspenso, claro que comprendo que por diferentes situaciones mayormente por los estudios no puedan subirlos rápido solo digo que debería calcular su tiempo para no dejarlo inconcluso, claro que es decisión de cada uno yo por mi parte el mío va hacer corto pero interesante. Yo soy un gran fan del Advanceshipping y este fanfic esta basado en un episodio de pokemon supongo que la mayoría vio el de Slaking Kong, obvia referencia al clásico King Kong desde que lo vi me imaginaba como seria si fuera como el King Kong real. En pocas palabras esta es una historia Ash y May como Jack y Ann Darrow el prof Oak como Carl, talvez algunos piensen que por que el es , es que para mi creo al es quien le queda mejor el papel. Como King Kong y los dinosaurios slaking y los pokemon mayormente los fosiles como kabutops y omanyte que incluyen de la primera ala generación actual para los que no conozcan a algunos pokemon. Como la mayoría supongo ya vio King Kong de seguro sabra que el final es triste para el pero para ash y may digamos que no lo es tanto.

Un dia el director conocido cmo el prof oak busca desesperadamente salir de la bancarrota, consigue que una tripulación vaya a la isla calavera para filmar su película. Ash ketchum es un famoso escritor seguido a todos lados por su pikachu, el profesor Oak lo convence a viajar con el, ahora solo le falta una actriz hermosa. Entonces encuentra a una pequeña chica llamada May.

Prof oak: hola veo como no estas muy bien.

May: no no lo estoy, estoy desempleada y no encuentro trabajo

Prof oak : es tu dia de suerte ya que tu eres la que he buscado para mi película.

May como esta desesperada acepta ser parte de la tripulación, al llegar se encuentra con ash y al instante ambos se enamoran.

May(sonrojada): hola he leído sus libros.

Ash(sonrojado): gracias no sabe como me hace de feliz, pero me hace mas feliz conocerla.

Pasan casi 10 dias hasta que encuentran una isla rodeada por niebla, que resulta ser la isla calavera pero todos se niegan a bajar ya que dicen que esta maldita, pero el porf oak les dice pagarles el doble a todos si lo ayudan.

Em cuanto Ash y May cada vez están mas juntos, pero hay alguien que no le agrada nada, se trata de drew un marinero que se siente atraído por la actriz al igual que ash.

Ash: asi que no hay nada que disfrute nada mas que escribir.

May: también a mi pero nunca he sido muy imaginativa.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación…

Al llegar a la isla calavera la tripulación baja pero drew le habla a ash y le dice que no permitirá que el y may estén juntos.

Ash: cual es tu problema?

Drew: eres tu, no creas que dejare que tu y la señorita may estén juntos, primero tendras que enfrentarme.

Ash: como tu quieras, pero no lo hare como una competencia, sino para darte una lección.

Drew: empecemos.

La pelea dura poco ya que ash es mas fuerte y vence a drew.

Ash: espero que no vuelvas a meterte conmigo:

Drew: me vengare por eso

Prof oak: dejen de pelear debemos empezar a filmar.

Brock: miren eso son omanyte y omastar pero se supone que están extintos.

Prof Oak: esto será mejor de lo que pensé.

De pronto may sale y le da las gracias al profesor oak por el vestido que le compro, todos los marineros (excepto max y brock) están sonrojados por ella, en especial ash y drew. Para empeorar las cosas con drew ella va abrazar a ash.

May: me alegra a ver venido

Ash: y a mi conocerte

Drew(furioso): no soporto eso

Prof oak: muy bien may parate cerca de esos pokemon

May: pero no me harán daño

Prof oak: tranquila todos estamos para protegerte

Max: miren oigo como tambores al otro lado

Ash: demos un vistazo

Al llegar descubren una tribu de indígena haciendo una especie de ceremonia, se ve un altar con una chica en el la cual es iris (la escogí por su color de piel, pero no sean mal pensados ya que la tribu es de color oscura como todos saben) quien no tiene una cara muy feliz.

Ash: que estarán haciendo.

May: parece que es una boda.

Prof oak: acerquémonos un poco

Brock: no creo que sea buena idea.

Max: no seas aguafiestas.

Jefe de la tribu: Kong, Kong, viva Kong.

Prof oak: Kong ? ¿Quién será?

Los nativos los ven pero se fijan mas en may ella asustada se esconde detrás de ash. El jefe se acerca y habla al profesor oak, y apunta a may.

Prof oak: alguien entiende lo que dice.

Brock: parece decir que nos cambiara a su princesa y otras tres mujeres por may.

Ash y May: queeeeeeeeee

Prof oak: lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso.

May: por que me quieren

Ash: may tranquila ellos no te tendrán por nada del mundo.

Max: mejor vámonos parecen molestos.

Ash: es cierto vamos pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pika.

Es de noche y todos están de vuelta al barco sin imaginar lo que pasaría después.

Brock: prof oak tenemos que hablar, debemos irnos de esta isla llegue a la conclusión que es peligrosa.

Prof oak: queeeee, pero acabamos de llegar y apenas si he filmado.

Max: el capitán brock tiene razón, los pokemon y la tribu no parecen muy amistosos.

Brock: saldremos en la mañana.

Prof oak: no puede estar pasando

Ash y May están hablando fuera del barco.

Ash: jamás conoci a una chica como tu

May: eres tan romantico ash.

Ash y May se acercan y ambos comparten un cariñoso y apasionado beso.

May: cuando regresemos a new york , quiero estar contigo

Ash: nada me haría mas feliz, esperame regresare con unas copas para brindar en esta hermosa noche.

May: aquí te espero.

May se queda acariciando a pikachu cuando de prontos la tribu, sube al barco y la atrapa.

May:MMMMPPPHHH.

Pikacu corre a avisarle a ash pero cuando llega ya es muy tarde.

Ash: maaaaaaaay, debo pedir ayuda.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Continuación…

Después de que may fue secuestrada ash y los demás van a la isla a buscarla, sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Ash: no deben estar lejos, rápido vamos.

Prof oak: pero porque se la habran llevado?

Brock: no lo sé pero no puede ser bueno.

Max: oigan allá se oye ruido.

En la tribu los nativos amarraban a may en unos palos, ella aterrrada ignora lo que pasaría, mientras los nativos tocan los tambores, los que atan a may se alejan y cierran las puertas, el jefe de la tribu dice constantemente Kong.

Jefe de la tribu: Kong, Kong, Kong

Los nativos dejan de tocar los tambores.

May: que pasa, porque hacen esto

De pronto empieza a oir el grito de un monstruo, los nativos se dejan de tocar.

May: que es eso, déjenme ir.

De pronto de los arboles sale un slaking gigante al quien llaman slaking Kong.

May(asustada). AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.

Slaking: slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaking.

May: no,no alejate alguien que me ayude.

Nativos: slaking slaking slaking.

Slaking Kong mira a may tiernamente mientras grita, le quita las cuerdas y se la lleva en en su enorme brazo, de pronto ash y la tripulación llega y asustan a los nativos disparando al aire, pero slaking Kong se ha ido con may.

Ash: donde esta may, MAY,MAY, MAAAAAYY

Ash se acerca a la puerta y ve al gran pokemon.

Ash: que es eso jamás he visto algo así.

Prof oak: que cosa, oh ya vi pero pero es imposible.

Ash: no me importa lo grande que sea debemos ir por ella.

Brock:tienes razón.

Max:cuenta con ello.

El jefe de la tribu intenta detenerlos pero ash lo golpea por llevarse a may.

Ash: me encargare de usted después, pero ahora debo salvar a may.

Brock: espera no pensara ir solo es demasiado peligroso.

Prof oak: es cierto yo ire contigo.

Max: también yo

Drew: y yo(pensado)solo ire para vengarme de ash

Brock: son muy pocos lleven a 15 de los marineros (entre ellos están paul, gary, tracey y barry)

Ash: de acuerdo vamos los demás esperen hasta que lleguemos

Prof: tracey trae la camara pero que nadie la vea, debo grabar todo lo que hay en la isla

Tracey: de acuerdo

Brock: abran la muralla.

Max: espero que no sea tarde

Ash(pensado): pero que clase de mounstruo es ese.

Brock: tendrán 24 horas, si no llegan a esa hora yo y los demás iremos a buscarlos

Max: no será necesario.

Ash y los demás van en busca de may recorriendo toda la isla sin rastro de ella. Mientras tanto slaking sigue llevando a may en su mano, may inconsciente se despierta ve que lo que pasa no es un sueño.

May: adonde me llevas, quiero volver al barco, quien me salvara, ash amor donde estas

Slaking Kong: slaaaaking.

May: espero que los demás vengan por mí

Al otro lado de la isla el porf oak no deja de grabar todo lo que ve se sorprende mas al ver los pokemon que ahí habitan de pronto encuentran a un rampardos y un bastiodon peleando.

Prof oak: increíble me hare famoso por esto

Ash: le recuerdo la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Prof oak: tranquilo, no quiero dejar pasar esta oportunidad

Max: vaya nunca pensé ver un rampardos y un bastiodon peleando.

Tracey: que mas sorpresas tendrá esta isla.

Ash: continuemos antes de que nos ataquen a nosotros

El grupo sigue su camino hasta que encuentran un lago, construyen una balsa para poder pasar pero no sabrían que sería un gran error.

Drew: hay demasiados relicant aquí

Prof oak: perfecto mas para mi película

Max: esperan oí algo por alla.

Ash: yo también que será.

Ese ruido no era ni mas ni menos que un aurorus nadando en el lago que se dirige hacia los demás.

Prof oak: rápido empiezen a disparar.

Tracey: es inútil no esta funcionado.

Max: remen mas rápido.

Ash: se esta acercando

El aurorus tira la balsa, el grupo logra leegar a tierra pero el aurorus los sigue persiguiendo, paul se queda atrás y el aurorus está cada vez más cerca de el.

Paul: oh no va a atraparme.

Ash: debemos ayudar a paul.

Drew: dejalo nos atrapara si vamos por el.

Prof oak: no sueltes la cámara tracey por nada del mundo debo perder todo esto.

Max: sigan corriendo.

Paul: no me dejen va a matarme.

Aurorus: auroooorus

Paul trepa por un árbol pero el aurorus tiene un cuello tan largo que lo logra alcanzar.

Paul: no no no AAAAAAAAAHHH me está mordiendo.

El aurorus mata a paul y lo deja en el suelo y se van los demás se sienten mal al perder alguien de la tripulación.

Ash: no permitiré que a may le pase lo mismo, a rescatare sin importar todos los pokemon que hayan aquí.

Pikachu(triste y asustado): pika pi

Max: no temas la rescataremos.

Prof: vamos hay que seguir.


	4. slaking kong vs tyrantrum y tyranitar

Ahora seguiré con la historia:

Después de la trágica muerte de Paul, ash está más decidido a salvar a may, pero no sabría que habría más víctimas.

Ash: miren esta huella es enorme.

Max: es cierto es más grande que la de un ursaring o un beartic.

Gary: solo hay una criatura que puede poner esta huella, el hombre de las nieves.

Prof oak: tracey deprisa graba esto, crees que piensen que es falso.

Tracey: nadie pensara que esto es falso, se lo aseguro.

Ash: no pierdan el tiempo sigamos.

Pasan las horas, pero no hay rastros de may, mientras tanto slaking Kong siente una gran atracción a may, lamentablemente ella no siente lo mismo.

May: que me hará no deja de tocar mi cabello y mirarme.

Slaking( con ojos tiernos):slaaaking.

May: espera por qué vas hacia allá.

Slaking Kong la lleva a cerca de una cascada y may queda asombrada.

May: vaya jamás he visto nada más hermoso (pensando) pero sería mejor si no fuera por esto.

Slaking sigue su camino a las montañas cuando escucha un ruido que resulta ser la tripulación y deja a may en un árbol para ver que es.

May: adonde va, que digo es mi oportunidad para escapar pero como bajo de aquí.

Ash y los demás encuentra un tronco enorme y lo usan como puente para llegar al otro lado, sin saber que Slaking Kong se dirigía justo ahí.

Max: no creo que sea buena idea, ese tronco no se ve seguro.

Ash: no tenemos otra opción, es la única forma de pasar.

Prof oak: pero con cuidado mi cámara no debe caerse.

Ash (pensando): como quisiera romper la cámara en su cabeza.

Tracey: de acuerdo empecemos a caminar.

Todos empiezan a caminar en el tronco pero drew que está detrás de ash se le ocurre la forma de vengarse de el.

Drew(pensando): esta es mi oportunidad, te empujare por aquí y ya no tendré más competencia.

Drew está a punto de hacerlo cuando del otro lado sale slaking Kong y ataca a la tripulación.

Max: oh no es el monstruo que atrapo a may.

Ash: no dejare que se quede con ella.

Drew: demonios, me voy de aquí.

Barry: al otro lado deprisa.

Tracey: profesor deje la cámara no vale la pena.

Prof oak: ni lo pienses, moriré antes de dejar todo esto, debo grabar a ese pokemon.

Ash: pikachu deprisa.

Pikachu: pika pi(como digas).

ash y pikachu saltan del puente y se esconde en una pequeña cueva en el barranco, pero los demás no tienen tanta suerte.

Ash: amigos y drew escapen mas raoido.

Slaking Kong empieza a mover el tronco haciendo que caigan uno por uno, empezando por Kenny.

Slaking Kong: slaaaaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Kenny: no puedo sostenerme mas voy a caer adioooooooooooooooooooos. Kenny cae.

Todos los marineros intentan sostenerse pero es inútil, de esos 15 solo quedan gary, max, tracey, el profesor oak y drew, pero dentro de poco caerían también.

Tracey: profesor caere salvese usted.

Prof oak: ni lo pienses no te dejare morir, toma mi mano.

Tracey: casi llego.

Slaking : slaaaaa kiiiiiig.

Slaking mueve mas fuerte ell tronco y la cámara cae haciendo que el profesor oak se distraiga de tracey.

Prof oak: oh no mi cámara, ooooooooh olvide a tracey.

Tracey: salveseeeeeeeeeeee. Tracey cae.

Prof: oak: que he hecho.

Ash: no puedo seguir viendo esto. Ash tapa los ojos de pikachu.

Max: este pokemon jamás va a cansarse, no saldremos con vida.

Prof oak(pensando): como deje ir a tracey, soy un idiota.

Drew: mi rama va a romperse, no se supone que debía terminar de esta forma, no no noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Drew cae

Slaking golpea su pecho con sus brazos y sigue moviendo el tronco hasta el punto de tirarlo al vacio junto con max y el profesor oak y max.

Max: vamos a caer, ash si me oyes salva maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Max cae

Prof oak: imposibleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. El profesor oak cae.

Quiero aclarar que hice que repitieran la ultima letra muchas veces para hacer parecer que gritan mientras caen para los que no lo entendieron.

Ash ve con dolor como todos cayeron y oye a slaking gritando y acercarse ya que noto su presencia. Pikachu intenta atacar pero ash lo detiene.

Pikachu(enojado): pika pika.

Ash: detente no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo debemos esperar a que se vaya, oh no su brazo se acerca.

Slaking esta apunto de encontrar a ash, pero ash usa su navaja en el dedo de slaking.

Ash: esto lo detendrá.

Slaking grita de dolor, y más enojado intenta bajar.

Ash: que hare.

Mientras tanto may intenta bajar del árbol antes de que slaking llege pero algo pasa.

May: me rindo no puedo bajar, pero que es ese ruido, por fafor que no sea slaking.

Ese ruido no era nada menos que un tyrantrum y un tyranitar gigante que tenían hambre y vieron a may como presa.

Tyranitar: tyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Tyrantrum: tyrantruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

May: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, quien me ayudaraaaaa.

Slaking y ash oyen los gritos de may, slaking deja de intentar atrapar a ash, y va adonde esta may.

Ash: si lo sigo, estoy seguro que me guiara a may.

Slaking: SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

May: esos pokemon van a comerme.

Todos los que vieron King Kong saben que se acerca una pelea entre el gorila y los dinosaurios, prepárense ya que el siguiente capitulo describirá esta pelea y que paso con el profesor oak y la tripulación.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí comienza la pelea de Slaking Kong contra tyranitar y tyrantrum para salvar a may.

Ash: démonos prisa pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pika(cuenta con ello)

May esta a punto de ser atacada por los dos enormes pokemon, cuando en el ultimo momento llega slaking en su ayuda.

May: es todo, este es mi fin, ahí vienen AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH(es como el grito de las mujeres en las películas).

Slaking(furioso): slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

May: pensé que no podría ser peor.

Tyranitar: tyraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Tyrantrum: truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum.

Slaking va a enfrentarse a los dos pokemon sin ayuda ¿podrá ganar?

May: es imposible que les gane.

Tyranitar intenta morder a slaking pero el lo detiene, tyrantrum intenta lo mismo pero slaking lo golpea con su pie mientras sostiene la mandíbula de tyranitar, slaking Kong empieza a golpear en la cara a tyranitar quien intenta liberarse , tyrantrum al recuperar el conocimiento golpea con su cola la pierna de slaking quien pierde el equilibrio, en ese momento tyranitar aprovecha a atacar, pero slaking sigue peleando aun tirado en el suelo, los dos pokemon no permiten que se levante, may intenta escapar, pero en la pelea el tronco cae encima de sus piernas y puede quitarlo de encima.

May: rayos estaba tan cerca.

Tyranitar golpea el pecho de slaking con su pie mientras tyrantrum lo golpea con su cola, parece que salking pierde pero lanza una piedra al ojo de tyranitar quien al intentar recuperarse baja la guardia y slaking lo empuja hacia tyrantrum, a pesar de los ataques slaking no sufrió mucho daño, ahora empieza a golpear el rostro de tyranitar quien intenta morderle el brazo, tyrantrum encuentra a may e intenta devorarla.

May: aléjate, no sé qué hacer.

Slaking: slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Slaking se da cuenta y tira al suelo a tyranitar para saltar encima de tyrantrum, slaking esta encima de su espalda y lo empieza a morder, tyrantrum intenta tirarlo, pero es inútil, tyranitar se levanta y trata de nuevo de atacar, pero en ese momento slaking se baja de tyrantrum para arrancar un árbol y golpear a los dos pokemon. Golpea tan fuerte a tyrantrum que ya no se levanta y slaking cree que esta muerto, tyranitar no se rinde, slaking rompe el árbol en su cabeza causándole mucho daño, justo cuando parece haber ganado tyrantrum se levanta y muerde la pierna de slaking quien da un grito de dolor, luego tyranitar recupera el conocimiento y empieza a rasgar con sus garras a slaking, atrapado slaking está a punto de caer, pero al ser un pokemon mas listo sabe que hacer, cuando tyranitar va a rasgar su ojo slaking usa un gran cabezazo en la cabeza de tyranitar, tyrantrum se distrae y slaking lo golpea en su ojo logrando liberarse.

May: esta pelea nunca acabara.

Slaking sostiene de la cola a tyranitar, logra levantarlo y darle vueltas sin parar, tyrantrum se acerca para morderlo pero slaking finalmente deja de darle vueltas a tyranitar y lo lanza hacia a tyrantrum. Los dos pokemon dinosaurio intenta embestirlo juntos pero slaking los detiene con sus manos y con su gran fuerza los levanta a cada uno en sus brazos para lanzarlos al suelo, tyrantrum intenta levantarse pero slaking se sube encima de él y lo sostiene de sus mandíbulas, tyrantrum quiere morder sus manos, pero slaking no deja que cierre su boca y empieza a abrirle la mandíbula hasta romperla. Tyrantrum finalmente cae muerto tras haberse roto su mandibula, may esta impactada al ver tirado el cadáver del pokemon, pero aun queda tyranitar que al ver como slaking mato a su compañero empieza a correr hacia slaking para acabar con el. Slaking lo detiene pero tyranitar muerde su brazo aun asi slaking es capaz de morder la cabeza de tyranitar, amobs pokemon empiezan a sangrar pero ninguno se rinde, may cierra los ojos al no poder ver eso. Slaking con toda su fuerza sostiene la cabeza de tyranitar y muerde su cuello hasta casi romperlo, tyranitar ya no puede moverse y con una fuerza descomunal slaking levanta a tyranitar y lo arroja hacia un acantilado de casa 60 metros donde tyranitar muere.

May finalmente logra levantarse pero slaking la encuentra.

May: al fin podre irme, oh no el de nuevo

Slaking: slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig

May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, ya dejame ir.

Slaking Kong vuelve a tener en su mano may y se dirige a la cueva donde habita. Ash se acerca al lugar de la batalla y observa el cadáver de tyrantrum que está siendo comido por unos archeops y archen .

Ash: que horror, seguramente debió ser slaking, aun que pueda perder la vida rescatare a may a cualquier costo.

Pikachu: pika pi ( cuenta conmigo).

Ash: vaya esos archeops se están acercando, mejor sigamos.

En cuanto a Slaking Kong llega a sus montañas con may, pero por suerte ash llega casi al mismo tiempo pero aun no puede acercarse lo suficiente.

Slaking: kiiiiiing.

Slaking deja a may en una roca mientras duerme un momento.

May: intentaría escapar si pudiera, pero es imposible, que es ese ruido se oye como una serpiente, AAAAHH es enorme.

Esa serpiente era un seviper gigante que al igual que los pokemon anteriores quería devorar a may.

May: porque esta pesadilla no termina.

Seviper: seeevipeeeer.

Ash: yo te salvare, pero como lo hago, que es ese ruido.

El ruido era slaking que se despertó al oír los gritos de may, cuando el seviper gigante está a punto de atraparla, Slaking Kong lo sostiene de la cola y empieza la pelea.

Slaking: slaaaaaaaaaaaaakiiiiiiing

Seviper: vipeeeeeeer

Seviper empieza a asfixiar a slaking pero le da una mordida y seviper deja de apretarlo, seviper muerde el brazo de slaking e intenta golpearlo con su cola venenosa pero slaking la sostiene y la arranca con total facilidad, luego tira a seviper en el suelo y lo acaba pizando su cabeza.

Ash: increíble ese pokemon es invencible

May: no se si agradecértelo, pero lo haría mas sim soltara, olvidalo se que no me entiendes, y sigues viéndome con esos ojos.

Slaking: slaaakiing.

Slaking se lleva a may más arriba de la montaña, pero para ash será mas dificilseguirle el paso.

Ash: mi única opción es subir esas rocas, vamos pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pika pi

Ash y pikachu empiezan a escalar la montaña, en cuanto al resto de la tripulación que se quedo con brock detrás de la muralla empiezan a preocuparse.

Brock: ya paso mucho tiempo, creo que mejor vamos a buscarlos.

Richie: no te alteres aun podemos esperar un poco más.

Brock: tal vez tengas razón.

En el lugar donde cayó el equipo de ash, el profesor oak, max, drew, gary, barry, tracey y algunos cuantos marineros sobrevivieron a la caída. Para desgracia del profesor oak su cámara está rota.

Tracey: profesor esta bien.

Prof oak: si, tracey que bueno que estas bien,espere mi cámara donde esta, nooooooooo esta esta estaaa rotaaa, todo mi trabajo se ha arruinado.

Max: olvide eso debería estar agradecido que estamos vivos.

Drew(pensando): si ash cree que gano está muy equivocado

Gary: como saldremos de aquí.

Barry(asustado y con la cara azul estilo anime): ese no es el único problema miren esas cosas.

Max: estamos muertos.

Para descubrir que es lo que vieron esperen al próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Continuamos con la historia

Los sobrevivientes de la caída del tronco encuentran un nuevo peligro, llegan cientos de anorith un kingler un ariados un scolipede un octillery un kabutops y un scyter gigante que vean a la tripulación como alimento.

Tracey: están en todos lados y parece que tiene hambre

Prof oak: que importa sin mi cámara ya no tengo deseos de vivir.

Max: no diga eso debe haber alguna forma de escapar

Gary: ese kingler viene hacia a mi alejate toma esto (tira un piedra).

Kingler: kuki kuki

El kingler parte en dos a gary y los demás observan como es devorado

Max: garyyyyyy noooo

Barry: huyamos queeee bájense ¡AUUUUHH! No me muerdan.

Barry es atacado por los anorith. Mientras max los es por el scyther gigante, mientras el profesor por el ariados tracey por el scolipede y drew por el octillery.

Drew: aleja tus tentáculos de mí.

Max: quiere rebanarme con sus cuchillas.

Tracey: sus cientos de patas son horribles.

El profesor se queda quieto mirando mientras el ariados gigante se acerca, el kabutops devora a tros de los marineros.

Max: Prof. Oak no se quede ahí lo va a devorar.

Tracey: reaccione.

Finalmente el profesor oak se mueve y empieza a golpear con furia al ariados.

Prof oak: toma esto y esto, me niego a terminar asi.

Max y tracey son acorralados por scyther y scolipede.

Tracey: ahí vienen

Max: tengo una idea cuando diga ya agáchate, entendido:

Tracey: si

Max: YAAAAA.

Al agacharse scolipde y scyther chocan y ambos se enfurecen con el otro y empiezan a pelear.

Scyther: scyyther

Scolipede: scolipedeeee.

Max: deprisa vámonos.

El profesor golpea al ariados con una rama y este se aleja.

Prof oak: y no vuelvas.

Barry: cada vez hay mas y mas sobre mi no puedo levantarme.

Barry es devorado y drew corta uno de los tentáculos del octillery.

Drew: finalmente se fue.

Los únicos que quedan con vida son max drew tracey y el profesor oak, peroaun queda un pokemon que hace que todos los otros retrocedan. Un armaldo gigante.

Prof oak: es mas grande que los otros.

Max: ya no hay nada que podamos hacer

Drew: no me quedare sin hacer nada, nada evitara que pueda vencer a ash, voy a acabarte

Drew intenta lastimarlos con su navaja pero armal corta la mano de drew.

Drew: no no no NOOOOO mi mano.

Armaldo: armaaaaaaldoooo.

Tracey: es un estúpido.

Armaldo finalmente atraviesa a drew con sus cuchillas y empieza a alimentarse de el, drew antes de morir dice su última palabra.

Drew: debo admitir que ash me ha ganado.

Drew muere los demás al no poder hacer nada aprovechan a escapar.

Max: somos los únicos que quedan, deprisa antes de que los otros pokemon regresen.

Prof. Oak (pensando): he perdido todo, esperen esta isla tiene algo que puede ser mi salvación.

Mientras tanto slaking llega a la cima de la montaña donde se encuentra su cueva. May está dormida mientras slaking la observa admirando su belleza.

Slaking(pensando):slaaking slaking slaking( están hermosa, nadie me alejara de ella)

May se despierte y ve que slaking la observa de nuevo.

May: nunca te cansas de verme?

Slaking baja a may y al hacerlo ella ve cientos de esqueletos de otras mujeres.

May: que horror que les habrá paso, eso me pasara a mí, por favor no

Slaking vuelve a levantar a may pero esta vez ella puede ver el paisaje de la isla

May: que increíble puedo ver a esos tirtouga y carracosta en la playa desde aquí. Ahora que te veo bien no pareces tan malo. (Pensando) pero amo a ash y quiero estar con el de nuevo.

Ash está a punto de llegar a la cueva pero se detiene a pensar un plan.

Ash: aun si llego a la cima como hare para quitarle a may a ese enorme pokemon.

Pikachu:piki pika pi pikachu(tengo una idea, olvídalo se que no me entiendes).

Ash: ya se me ocurrirá algo, debo subir primero.

El profesor oak, max y tracey llega donde esta brock y el resto de la tripulación.

Brock: por fin llegaron pero que paso y los demás?

Los tres cuentan lo sucedido, causando terror a brock.

Profesor: lo repito es la criatura más grande que he visto, se sacudía a los hombres como si fueran moscas.

Brock: tantos hombres, es increíble.

Max:solo quedamos los tres y casi morios también, no pudimos hacer nada por drew y los demás.

Brock: y ash no me digan que el también.

Tracey:no, o al menos eso espero

Max: el logro salvarse y fue solo a buscar a may.

Brock: no volveremos a ver a ninguno de los dos tampoco a pikachu

Tracey: no desesperes, ash aun puede salvarla

Prof. Oak: tengo fe en que los tres volverán.

En cuanto a ash, ha logrado llegar a la cueva encontrando a Slaking Kong y a may, para saber que pasara esperen al próximo capítulo.


	7. La Fuga

Continuación.

Ash ha llegado a la cima de la montaña para salvar a may, mientras el profesor oak piensa que hacer con Slaking Kong.

Prof. Oak(pensado): sin mi película estoy arruinado, pero prometí volver con algo grande y sé que es lo más grande de esta isla, solo necesito que ash vuelva con may y el los seguirá hasta aquí.

Max: no aguanto más, denme un arma no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Brock: solo vas hacer que te maten, espera un poco, si no vuelven pronto todos iremos a buscarlos.

Ahora que slaking llego a su hogar con may, ella puede ver su lado tierno.

Slaking: slaaaaaking

May: se ve que puedes ser muy tierno, ojala todos los otros pokemon fuesen así.

Ash escondido tras unas rocas intenta llamar la atención de may sin que slaking se de cuenta.

Ash: may vamos voltea a ver.

Pikachu: pika pi(es inútil no te escucha)

May: no se cómo hacer que entienda que lo que él siente por mí no es mutuo, haya alguien mas que ha ganado mi corazón, necesito regresar con ash, max y los demás.

Slaking carga a may en su brazo una vez más e intenta hablarle aunque ella no lo entienda.

Slaking: slaking kiiing slakiiing( si me das la oportunidad veras que esta isla no es tan mala)

Ash intenta acercarse pero accidentalmente tropieza con una roca, haciendo tanto ruido que slaking lo escucha. Slaking Kong baja a may y va a ver que es ese ruido.

May: adonde ira ahora

Pikachu: pikacu pika pi( rayos ahí viene de nuevo).

Ash: así nunca podre salvar a may, debo esconderme.

Mientras slaking se acerca hacia donde esta ash, may se queda sola y para mala suerte llega un aerodactyl y al igual que los otros pokemon la ve como alimento.

May: oigo algo volando, AAAAAAAHHH no otro monstruo.

Aerodactyl: AAAAAEROOOODACTYYL.

El aerodactyl atrapa a may, pero slaking y ash oyen sus gritos y slaking va corriendo a su rescate al igual que ash.

Ash: may está en peligro, deprisa pikachu.

May: bajame ahora

Slaking: slaaaaaaaaakiiiing

Aerodactyl: aerodactyl aerodactyl

Slaking jala de las alas a aerodactyl y le arrebata a may quien la deja en el suelo mientras empieza la pelea, may en el suelo no sabe qué hacer, entonces ash aprovecha para rescatarla.

May: ya estoy harta de esta isla.

Ash: may estas bien.

May: AAAASSHH ¡amor!.

Ash: tranquila ya estas a salvo.

May: pensé que nunca te volveria a ver a ti y a pikachu.

Pikachu: pika pikachu (también me alegro de verte).

May: y los demás?

Ash: larga historia, debemos irnos antes de que se dé cuenta slaking.

Slaking le rompe las alas al aerodactyl y gana la pelea, pero se da cuenta que may ya no está, pero la ve a ella y ash bajando por una liana.

Ash: ya no oigo nada debió terminar la pelea, y debe estar cerca.

May: que haremos.

Ash: no nos detendremos.

Slaking llega a donde se encuentran y furioso empieza a jalar de la liana.

Pikachu: pika pi( nos atrapara).

Ash: no hay de otra hay que saltar.

Ash, may y pikachu se sueltan de la liana pero logran caer en un lago y al salir corren hacia donde está la tripulación. Slaking muy enojado no está dispuesto a dejar ir a may, sigue a los tres hasta la costa. Mientras tanto brock y los demás siguen esperando señas de los tres.

Tracey: aun nada?

Max: me temo que no

Brock: ya esperamos suficiente iremos por ellos.

Marinero: capitán ahí viene el señor ketchum y la señorita may.

Brock: enserio habrán de inmediato.

Ash: vamos may no te detengas sigue corriendo.

May: ya no puedo estoy muy cansada.

Ash carga a may hasta que al fin logran llegar con todos los demás.

Max: ¡HERMANA! Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

May: yo pensé lo mismo, me alegro de estar de vuelta.

Brock: debo reconocerlo ash, lograste volver sano y salvo con may.

Ash: que puedo decir, no dejaría por nada del mundo que may esté en peligro.

May: oh ash, todo fue horrible creí que moriría.

Brock: tranquila pronto estarás de nuevo en el barco.

Prof oak: pero esperen ¿y Slaking Kong?

Ash: que pasa con Slaking Kong.

Prof oak: vinimos aquí a rodar una película pero hemos encontrado algo que vale más que todas las películas del mundo.

Ash: que piensa hacer con él?

Prof oak: tenemos esas bombas de gas si pudiéramos capturarlo vivo.

Max: deje de soñar, está en una montaña donde no podría capturarlo ni un ejército.

Prof oak: si pero puede bajar de ahí, tenemos algo que él quiere.

Al oir eso may esconde su cabeza en el pecho de ash.

Ash: asi algo que jamás volverá a tener.

Marinero: cuidado es Slaking Kong viene Slaking Kong.

May: AAAAAAHHHH.

Ash: deprisa vamos al barco.

Prof oak: cierren la puerta ahora.

Ash y may van hacia el barco mientras los demás cierran la puerta y con ayuda de los nativos la empujan para que slaking no pueda entrar, pero es inútil ya que con toda su fuerza logra romper la barra que mantiene la puerta cerrada.

Slaking: Slaaaaaaaaaakiiiing.

Max: corraaaaaaaaan.

Tracey: a los botes salvavidas.

Prof oak: demonios.

Slaking furioso busca a may desesperadamente destruyendo el pueblo y aplastando a varios nativos hasta que finalmente encuentra a may.

May: no va atraparme de nuevo.

Ash: no lo permitiré.

Prof oak: lo detendré con esto.

May: espere no lo lastime.

El profesor oak le lanza una bomba de gas a slaking quien empieza a perder el equilibrio, cae al suelo intentando levantarse pero el profesor le lanza otra bomba de gas que hace que slaking se duerma rápidamente.

May: esta desmayado.

Ash: pero que ha hecho.

Prof oak: deprisa vamos. Lo logramos rápido hay que hacer una balsa para llevarlo y traigan todas las cadenas que puedan.

Brock: no hay que cadenas que puedan sujetarlo.

Prof oak: ya lo creo que lo sujetaremos hasta ahora ha sido el rey en su mundo va empezar a saber lo que es el miedo, somos ricos amigos repartiré el dinero entro todos, el mundo entero pagara por verlo, su nombre estará en todos los medios públicos, SLAKING KONG LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA DEL MUNDO.

Ya nos acercamos al final en el próximo capítulo supongo que ya se imaginaran que pasara.


	8. Chapter 8

Han pasado algunas semanas desde lo ocurrido en la isla calavera, finalmente ha llegado el día en que el mundo conocerá a Slaking Kong, pero lo que el profesor oak no sabe es que no todo saldrá como él lo esperaba.

Prof oak: miren cuanto público voy a ser la persona más rica del mundo.

May: ash amor no me gusta verlo a los ojos me trae recuerdos de esa isla.

Ash: por mí no hubieras venido, pero el profesor oak insistió tanto, siendo honesto es la primera vez que uso un traje así.

Brock: sigo diciendo que es una mala idea esas cadenas no parecen ser lo suficientemente fuertes.

Prof oak: no te preocupes son de la mejor calidad ahora prepárense por que llego la hora de mostrarlo a la audiencia.

Max: estoy muy nervioso.

El profesor oak se pone en frente del público para hablar sobre su aventura.

Prof: oak: y es así como en esta expedición capturamos al mayor pokemon de todos en la cual 20 hombres perdieron la vida así que no crean que esto es sueño porque lo que verán a continuación es la mayor criatura que ha existido les presento a Slaking Kong.

El publico ve al gran slaking y aunque temblando de miedo se sienten emocionados a la vez.

Prof oak: no teman está detenido por unas cadenas indestructibles.

Tracey: profesor ya llegaron los fotógrafos.

Prof oak: perfecto tomen las fotografías que quieran.

Ash: sonríe may.

May: si.

Max: parece que slaking no esta feliz.

Fotógrafo y quienes son ellos.

Prof oak gracias a ellos capturamos a slaking especialmente may, el monstruo no pudo resistirse a la belleza, retrátenlos juntos van a casarse mañana.

Slaking: slaaaaaaaaaakiiiiing.

Slaking se enfurece por el flash de las cámaras y aun mas al ver a ash y may juntos. Su enfado es tan grande que rompe las cadenas.

Max: oh no

Brock: se ha liberado

Ash: may vámonos.

May: no quiero que e atrape de nuevo.

Ash: no lo hara, deprisa corre.

Prof oak: esto no está pasando.

Slaking: Slaaaaaaaakiiing.

Público: AAAAAAAHHHHH.

Todas las personas huyen atemorizadas ash y may logran refugiarse en su apartamento. Slaking furioso busca a may destruyendo todo lo que encuentra, mientras es el profesor oak se queda solo en el auditorio observando lo ocurrido.

Prof oak: que he hecho.

Mientras tanto ash y may están ocultos en el apartamento de ash.

May: oh ash fue horrible, fue como estar de nuevo en esa isla.

Ash: conserva la calma no hay forma de que no encuentre.

Slaking se acerca a todos los edificios buscando a may, logra encontrar donde están escondidos y encuentra a may.

Slaking: Slaaaaaaaakiiing.

May: AAAAAAAAHHH

Ash: no te lo permitiré.

Ash intenta salvar a may pero slaking lo derriba y atrapa a may nuevamente.

Ash: may nooooooo.

May: auxilio, oh aquí esta mas alto aun.

Max: ash estas bien, donde esta may.

Ash: se la ha llevado.

Brock: deprisa debemos encontrarlos.

Slaking Kong busca un lugar donde no sea molestado, en el camino aplasta varios autos hasta destruyen un tren, logra encontrar un edifico alto llamado empire state. Empieza a subir con may.

May: no subas ahí nos caeremos.

En la estación de policía están todos reunidos intentando saber qué hacer. Entonces la radio suena.

Radio: se informa que Slaking Kong está subiendo al empire state sigue llevando a la chica atrapada.

Max: no hay solución

Prof oak: que podemos hacer si sube ahí.

Ash: demonios me siento como un inútil por no haberlo evitado.

Brock: el ejercito mando ya unos aviones, acabaran con él.

Ash: que no es necesario matarlo, rápido vamos al edificio.

El siguiente capítulo será el final donde se revelara el final de slaking.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno esta capitulo concluirá con mi historia, estoy seguro que los que vieron el capitulo anterior ya sabrán como será el final.

Luego del escape de Slaking Kong y el rapto de may, el pokemon se dirige hacia el edificio Empire State donde los aviones intentaran derribarlo.

Slaking: Slaaaaaaaakiiing.

May: ya estamos muy alto, nos caeremos.

Los habitantes de la ciudad observan como slaking está a punto de llegar a la punta del edificio, en ese momento llegan ash y los demás.

Ash: miren ahí están.

Max: ahí vienen los aviones.

Brock: acabaran con el.

Ash: no pueden hacer eso.

Ash sube al edificio pero es seguido por brock, max, tracey y el profesor oak.

Max: ash espera los aviones te dañaran.

Ash: no importa, lo único que me importa es may y que ese pokemon no sea herido.

Prof oak: (pensando) todo esto es mi culpa porque no deje a slaking en su isla.

Slaking Kong llega a la cima del edifico donde cree que finalmente podrá estar con may.

May: porque me trajiste aquí, espera me vez de nuevo con esos ojos. De nuevo me doy cuenta de que tu no eres malo solo quieres estar con alguien, escucha no yo amo a ash y agradezco todas las veces que me salvaste pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

Al oir eso a slaking se le rompe el corazón, pero es demasiado tarde, ya que llegan los aviones y empiezan a disparar.

May: que hacen esos aviones, dejen de dispararle.

Slaking intenta defederse al punto de que derriba uno de los aviones, pero al saber que su amada no le corresponde deja de luchar.

May: nooooo slaking no te des por vencido.

Slaking: slaaking.

Slaking Kong empieza debilitarse, may inetenta reanimarlo pero es inútil.

May: por favor no te vayas, resiste.

Slaking: slaakiing slakiing slakiing slakiing (tranquila los momentos que te conocí fueron los mejores de mi vida, adiós)

Slaking cae del edificio y muere todos los habitantes están felies por eso menos may. Ash la encuentra e intenta consolarla.

Ash: may

May(llorando): ash.

Ambos se abrazan viendo hacia el suelo donde está el que una vez fue el rey en su isla.

May: ash por favor nunca me dejas.

Ash: jamás lo hare siempre estaré contigo.

Brock y los demás llegan.

Brock: lamentamos no poder haber hecho algo.

May: al menos nunca volverá a estar solo.

En el suelo los periodistas nunce dejan de tomarle fotos al cadáver de slaking. El profesor oak llega con un sentimiento de culpa.

Policía: los aviones lo lograron.

Prof oak: no fueron los aviones, LA BELLA MATO A LA BESTIA.

Pasaron los años y ash y may se casaron, tuvieron 2 hijos un niño y una niña, los demás siguieron con sus vidas pero jamás olvidarían el dia que fueron por primera vez a la isla y presenciarían el evento que cambiaria sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
